


Eight Years Later

by kindred_daydreamers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bisexual Chloé Bourgeois, Bisexual Kagami Tsurugi, F/M, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Minor Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Protective Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindred_daydreamers/pseuds/kindred_daydreamers
Summary: Eight years ago, Ladybug and Chat Noir had fought the final battle and revealed the evil Hawk Moth's identity.After finding out that Adrien's own father had been the one trying to end him all along, he is unable to bear the pain of dealing with all of it. He moves to New York to get away from it all, leaving his old life behind, along with all of his friends.Eight years later, with no contact from him whatsoever, he returns to Paris hopeful and exuberant for a reunion--especially with Marinette, his best friend. Of course, this trip cannot be completed without bringing his fiancèe, Becky, along for the ride.(Not a human AU, but let's just say Ladybug and Chat Noir are retired.)UPDATED EVERY SUNDAY AT 9 PM E.S.T.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Eight Years Later

‘Ah, Paris,’ The blond thought, gazing out the tiny plane window and seeing the world-renowned Eiffel Tower. ‘Home.’ It was just reaching midnight in France and the Tower really was a sight to behold, lit up in the glory of all of its lights. He couldn’t wait to be back. He had been jumping on the balls of his feet from when he got to the airport to when he boarded the plane.

He glanced to his right, the soft snores emitting from his fiancèe snapping him out of his revelry.

Adrien knew that he should be more excited to introduce Becky to his family—a small one at that—but he couldn't help himself. He missed his friends terribly, too. He worried the silver ring around his finger.

Especially a certain superhero partner. 

He hadn't thought of her in what felt like forever. He had so much to tell her about New York; he remembered that she’d always wanted to go there someday. But Ladybug wasn’t the only blue-haired girl that had been on his mind.

He hadn’t stayed for long after his father had passed, but for the one week that he had been in their district, they had comforted him more than he would’ve imagined. His friends were the only family he’d had since his mother went missing all those years ago. Though he was extremely grateful for them, he just couldn’t bear to stay in Paris any longer after he found out his father was the infamous Hawkmoth.

Pulling him out of his thoughts, he heard the pilot’s voice crackle over the speaker of the plane. For once—a comforting change—the voice was in French, and he didn’t know why he was ever so amused with Becky not knowing what was being said.

“He says that we’ve landed and are now free to get our things and exit the aircraft.” Adrien whispered in his fiancée’s ear. He didn’t exactly take joy in his fellow Parisians on the plane finding out that Becky was American; the image that Parisians saw them to be wasn’t too well prided on, to say the least.

“Wow! I didn’t know you understood French!” Becky said, getting up and retrieving her bags from the overhead compartments and walking out to the terminal.

Adrien could only stare after her dumbfoundedly. That is, until some angry Parisian barked some rather vile words at him in French, telling him to move out of the runway. He rushed out of the plane, muttering an apology to the aggravated woman behind him.

‘She was joking, right?’ He reassured himself in his head. There was no possible way Becky was being serious. With what he assumed was all his doubts pushed aside, he was more than ready to introduce her to his friends—grown to fondly be known as his family. One could even say he was skipping through the airport. 

He and Becky stopped for his bags quickly; she had insisted that she didn’t trust airline security, and would’ve preferred to just carry the bags with her on the plane. It was an additional fifty to the cost. He’d wanted to argue that either way, the bags were on the plane, just not where you were sitting. Later, he simply figured that, knowing Becky, it would just be better to not mention it at all.

They hauled their bags out of the airport, Adrien moving so much faster than Becky she could barely keep up. Within a minute, they were out of the area, and within a second, they were crowded by what seemed like millions of people.

No, not people. These were a different breed—a different species: Paparazzi.

They swarmed Adrien and his fiancée as soon as the two had stepped out of the airport and he was shocked; he had genuinely figured that, by now, he would’ve been forgotten about.

What was he thinking? He was an Agreste, after all.

He was already shoving out of their way, elbowing people here and there. He wished that he didn’t have to push them like so, but he had gone through many years of this. There was only one way to get past them, and that was through them. They were always rather persistent, he supposed. 

Becky, however, was nearly shocked. Still, it was normal behavior, he figured, considering he had never told her about his renowned name and the legacy he was obligated to leave behind.

He laced his hand into hers, pulling her along with him. Reaching the car that was to lead them wherever he desired—“one of the many fruits of being an Agreste,” his father had always said—Adrien impatiently fumbled with the door handle, finally yanking it opening.

He held the door open for Becky, one hand at the small of her back, gesturing silently for her to get in.

“What—the paparazzi? The car? What is this, Adrien?” She sounded lost and ever so confused.

He simply shook his head, grumbling, nodding toward the car. She raised a brow, but didn’t argue, stepping into the silver Sedan. He lugged their bags into the trunk rather hastily, wanting to ignore any form of contact with the paparazzi, bolting into the car.

The chauffeur asked Adrien where to go; he replied, and then they were off. There was nothing in the world that could wipe the grin that he had on his face the entire ride.  
—•

“Adrien Agreste back after nearly eight years!”

“Seen interlocking hands with a lady?!”

“Who is this mystery girl?!”

Marinette was fuming, to say the least.


End file.
